


Special Delivery

by preusterreich



Series: Birthday Boys [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, RinRei Week, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preusterreich/pseuds/preusterreich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei receives a gift for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> continuation/epilogue for my birthday fics

In a university lecture an ocean away from his boyfriend was not how Rei would spend Valentine’s Day if given the choice.

Rei pushed the thought from his mind, trying to focus on the lesson. He didn’t take a front row seat to waste it. Valentine’s Day was a stupid holiday anyway, completely made up by society to sell romance and love, something Rei didn’t agree with at all. Love was something special to be celebrated between people actually in love, not a commodity to be sold at will.

Rin, on the other hand, ate Valentine’s Day up. He used every opportunity to show Rei that he loved him to death, and on Valentine’s Day, he went all out every year they had been together so far. This year, however, Rin was away at school in Australia. Rei had just returned from visiting him there for his birthday. Rin had begged him to stay, but Rei did not have the funds for that.

Rei didn’t see how Rin could do anything special from across the ocean.

A sudden knock startled the professor and every student’s gaze locked onto the door. The professor strode over and cracked the door open. The man outside spoke to the professor in a hushed voice, just out of view of the students. The professor finally seceded to the man and called out to the room.

“Ryuugazaki-kun!” he called as the man entered the room. He was nondescript and would never have held Rei’s attention if not for the massive bouquet of flowers he carried.

“Oh, Ryuugazaki’s got some flowers from his girlfriend!” “He has a girlfriend? I thought he was gay?” “Maybe they’re from his boyfriend?” “What? He’s a huge nerd. There’s no way he has a girlfriend or boyfriend!”

Rei heard none of this as the delivery man approached him and presented the bouquet of flowers. They were almost painfully beautiful. There were rich red roses nestled between royal purple orchids with a scattering of pure white lilies completing the arrangement. The choice of flowers gave away who it was from in a heartbeat. There was only one person who would send him flowers in the first place.

Rei read the small note attached to the wrapping around the stems.

 

_I’m sorry that I can’t be with you today, but I know these flowers will make you smile._  
 _You’re so beautiful when you smile. Never forget that I love you and I miss you every day._   
_Your spirit keeps me going. I love you._

_Rin_

 

Rei covered his face with his hand as his muscles pulled into a great smile. Rin was such a sap.

“Hey, he does have a girlfriend! Her name is Rin!” Someone had read the note over his shoulder, but Rei couldn’t bring himself to care. There were better things occupying his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Red roses are Rin - they represent love and passion. Royal purple orchids are Rei - they represent royalty and wisdom.
> 
> White lilies represent purity and virtue. They are a flower that says "It's heavenly to be with you."
> 
> lol rin's into flower language


End file.
